


Day 20: Edging

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Crymaxing, Edging, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: "Bucky, stop!"Bucky stilled instantly, not pulling out his fingers or moving in any other way.“Very good, Clint.  Good job, sweetheart, thank you for telling me,” he soothed.--In which Bucky and Clint try edging.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Day 20: Edging

“Bucky, ah, Bucky—” 

Clint let his hips roll and writhe under Bucky’s touch. Bucky was fingering him, playing with his oversensitive rim.

“Ah, ah, Bucky, stop!” Clint said, nearly shouting.

His hands were clenched in tight fists and he fought the tremble in his legs as his whole body sat coiled on the edge of orgasm.

Bucky stilled instantly, not pulling out his fingers or moving in any other way.

“Very good, Clint. Good job, sweetheart, thank you for telling me,” he soothed.

Clint dropped his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He was breathing heavy and he felt his pulse racing. Bucky pressed a flat hand to his stomach, just resting it there as an anchor, and Clint flinched at the touch. Every inch of his skin felt like an erogenous zone right now.

They had started in the kitchen. Bucky had gone to his knees, put a plug inside him, and sucked his cock until he was on the verge of coming. Then Bucky had tucked him neatly away and they sat down and had dinner. Not that Clint could remember what they ate with the plug pressing inside him every time he shifted on his chair.

Bucky had edged him twice more before taking him to bed. He’d pulled the plug out slowly, fucking Clint with it briefly, before going down on him with his hands and his mouth.

Now, Clint was fairly certain that he was going to come out of this totally wrecked. He was both desperate to come and desperate to watch the expression on Bucky’s face as he toyed with him. The look of pride when Bucky told him he was doing well flooded Clint with heat and he wanted more.

Bucky carefully removed his fingers and stretched up to lie alongside him.

“How are you doing, sweetheart?”

Clint wet his lips, looking for words. 

“I want to come so bad,” he said. His voice was rough and sounded as wrecked as his body. “But at the same time it feels so good. Like I’m waiting for you.” 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I can’t believe this is your first time trying this.”

“I want it,” Clint said, unable to put into words everything he wanted.

One of his hands was on Bucky’s chest, touching the firm muscles there, almost petting.

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” Bucky said. “Do you want to come for real this time?”

Clint thought about it for a moment, watching his finger trace patterns over Bucky’s clavicle. He’d been on edge so long, his cock was starting to hurt. His muscles ached with the tension that had been coiled in them. And moreover, Bucky was staring at him with a soft, hungry expression that Clint wanted to soak in like a plant took in sunlight.

He nodded slowly. 

“I think I’m ready,” he said.

The heat in Bucky’s eyes grew, and he tugged Clint’s lower lip with his teeth.

“You’re so good sweetheart. I’m gonna make sure you feel so good,” he said before slithering back down the bed.

He nudged a pillow under Clint’s hips and settled Clint’s legs on his shoulders. 

Clint moaned as Bucky kissed his hole and began teasing with his tongue. Already he could feel his orgasm gathering again. Bucky licked and nibbled and added a finger. Clint moaned and writhed in his grip.

He cried out when Bucky touched his cock, stroking loosely.

“Come on, Clint,” Bucky murmured.

“Bucky—!” 

Clint felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes and his hips came off the bed of their own volition.

“Come on, sweetheart.”

“Bucky,” Clint said, half sobbing. 

Bucky rubbed a thumb softly over his perineum, pressing his lips to Clint’s hole again, and Clint broke. He came hard, with white spots in his vision and his toes curling. It felt like it went on and on, and Clint rode every wave.

When he came back to himself, his legs were trembling on Bucky’s back, and Bucky’s fingers were touching him with light petting strokes.

“Bucky,” he said, grasping blindly. His voice sounded snotty and rough.

“ ‘M here,” Bucky said, his voice like gravel. He surged up the bed and kissed Clint so gently. 

“Bucky,” Clint said again, like it was the only word he knew.

“Oh fuck Clint, can I?” Bucky said. His voice was wrecked like he was the one who’d nearly come four times.

Clint nodded and tried to make a noise that sounded like agreement. He looped his arms lazily around Bucky’s neck and hung on while Bucky’s hand moved furiously on his own cock.

Bucky came quickly, spurting over both their stomachs, and after he dropped to the bed beside Clint.

Clint clung to him like an octopus and let Bucky pull him into his arms.

“You were so gorgeous, Clint, you looked amazing,” Bucky said. His left arm was wrapped tightly around Clint and his right grabbed a water bottle from the bedside table. “Open up for me, sweetheart.” 

Clint opened his mouth and sipped slowly at the water. When he was done, Bucky dropped the bottle on the bed and reached over again. Clint blew his nose with a little help and then snuggled into Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky slowly fed him a snack.

“Feeling better?” Bucky asked after a few minutes.

Clint nodded tiredly. “I don’t think I have a tense muscle left in my body,” he said. “And I need a nap.”

“We can do that,” Bucky said.

“And some day, when I can come again, we’re doing that again,” Clint said, snuggling closer. “Because that was awesome.”

Bucky chuckled and Clint felt it more than he heard it. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Clint fell asleep to Bucky’s hand brushing through his hair.


End file.
